The Begining Of The End
by DyingWarrior
Summary: The gang goes to visit there friend Takashi. Then zombies attack. Soon after they find a person who can turn zombies back to human. When the guys gets bit he says "find my daugter and you can get the cure she is 12 and she is in the city. You have seen her in you have seen her in your..." he turns into a zombie before he can finish. What will happen? Who will die? Who is this girl?
1. Chapter 1

This is the first ever Danny Phantom/ High school of the dead crossover. I'm not to familure with the characters of High school of the dead so I want the readers help before I make mistake in story. I'm going to need help with this story I want a person who is familure with the characters of both stories and I need someone who is familure with writing stories. I'm going to need them to be on almost every day so please help here is my idea's for the story if someone helps there will be another chapter and until then there will be none.

Characters: Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi, and Kohta Hirano; Shizuka Marikawa, the high school's nurse, and Alice Maresato.

Plot: The gang goes to visit their friend Takashi Komuro when zombies attack from no were they get deeper they find a person who can turn the zombies back to humans but will Danny keep his secret? When the scientist dies from getting bit he says "find my daugter and you can get the cure she is 12 and she lives in Amity Park he says pointing and Danny you have met her before in your…"he said but he never finished at that second he turned into a zombie and Takashi killed him

Thanks that's all I got so far but ill start this story by sayin the beginning and how they got there but I NEED HELP PLEASE HELP

Chapter 1

Danny and his friends were woried they saw Danny take off to fight a ghost and hadn't come back and it had been over an hour they were worried they waited and saw Danny finaly come back he sat in his set and absorbed his duplicate he had made that's when she saw Dannys side she looked at hiim in a worried look and tried to say something but Danny had beat her and said "Skulcer did this and I need some help getting this wound covered" then she saw Danny pull his shirt up and saw the wound was pritty big. "Switch seats with Tucker so you can help me dress this he said handing her a shot give this to me before you do my powers are acting weird and you need to call Dani" Danny said as sam gave him the shot and he fell asleep saying "Thanks Sam"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was hell. Literally my wound was aching and I felt so much pain. I had no idea what Skulker did to me but my body was really hurting. He had said "If you want to be protected you're going to need this" but I didn't believe him he has lied to me since I first met him and I hated his guts. I wanted to kill him, and he always got back from the ghost zone and hunted me down. I am not that mean or cruel anyways so I would never kill him and I don't even know how to kill a ghost. So every time I think something like that I push the thought out of my head. That's when I heard Sam and Tucker talking and I realized I was waking up or they were trying to wake me up and I opened my eyes then I noticed I had my head on Sam's shoulder and she was blushing. Then I noticed I was blushing back but I was too tired to pull away and Sam saw that in my eyes. So we just sat there and I started to close my eyes again. Then I fell into a deep sleep.

**In the dream**

I had that weird dream again about the girl in Amity Park no matter how hard I tried to remember her I just couldn't, but every time I saw her in my dream she was in a different place holding 2 swords and a sometimes she had blood on her face. Every time I tried to ask her name I could never hear her. I couldn't stop wondering who she was and if she was real. Or why I couldn't stop dreaming about her what is wrong with me I always wondered after I had the dream…but this time it was different this time I could hear her.

She said "You're going to need my help soon" she said to me "But I'm not in Amity Park anymore" I looked at her curiously

"We need to meet in Japan were your going" "Trust me or none of us will live" "Not you Sam, Tucker, Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Saya, Kohta, Shizuka, Alice, or me."

"You may not know them all right now but you will know them soon you already know Takashi" "and if you're going to have the cure well I have the cure but very few people know I'm the cure but I also know who started it all"

That's when the dream started to fade away I looked at her and she said "Meet at the police station the east police station we need to meet there I'll be waiting" then the dream faded away.

**Real World**

As I woke up I noticed my body was shaking and something was wrong. Sam and Tucker were sitting right next to me trying to wake me up. Then they told me to look out the window. Then I noticed something the plane it was crashing over Japan.


	3. Vote Your Story

**Hey guys it's me and I'm going to be re working or completing 2 stories but you guys have to tell me which ones! There is a poll on my page which you have to vote for what story you want! Or maybe even a new one! I plan on having it done in the next 2 or 3 months. So go vote your favorite story and ill rework and update it!**

**Yours truly **

**DyingWarrior**


End file.
